The use of a bow and arrow has had a long history of development from ancient times to the present. All the components, the bow, the string and the arrows, have undergone changes in materials and construction, but all have remained of a traditional and recognizable shape.
One particular development which has added to the technology of archery and does not fall within the scope of the traditional components is the bowstring release device. This is a device which aids the archer in the areas of both power and accuracy simultaneously. One such bowstring release device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,508 to John F. Greene, Jr., a co-inventor of the present invention. The teachings of the '508 patent are incorporated herein by reference. The device disclosed in the '508 patent has a pair of interlocked, cooperatively acting jaws to hold, and then to release the bowstring when the jaws are opened by moving a trigger. The '508 bowstring release device does its job well, except that it has been found through use of the '508 device that it is possible to accidently touch the trigger and discharge an arrow because of lack of a safety mechanism.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a safety mechanism to operate in conjunction with a bowstring release device so as to prevent accidental discharge of the arrow.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a safety mechanism which is useable with either the right or the left hand of the archer.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide a safety mechanism which will, once engaged, remain engaged until intentionally disengaged.
These and other objectives are incorporated in the present invention as will be apparent to those skilled in the art through the disclosure to follow.